User talk:Yami Michael
Anything that needs to be done or opinions on various matters that needed to be saved were moved to Archive 1. * Archive * Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Card Set Categories Can you tell me what the letters after DM represent for the different types of packs? I know that DM = Booster Pack and DMS = Starter Deck. DMC and DMD seem to be decks as well but what is their difference? And what about DMR and DMX? IPlay4Fun (talk) 08:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :DM was the first booster packs (1-39). At the same time as them, we had (68) DMC packs and the couple of DMS starter decks that were fairly basic. These DMC packs were decks, small packs to increase the decks, or just general reprint/character packs. They both ended at the same time or so. :After DM-39, they started printing DMR-01. These are the new main booster sets that get released every 3 months or so. DMD ones are the new decks, and DMX are the character/reprint/themed packs. First "Stage": *DM (Boosters) + DMS (Basic Starter Decks) + DMC (Decks/Reprint/Theme Packs) Second "Stage": *DMR (Booster) + DMD (Starter Decks) + DMX (Reprint/Theme Packs) Hope that explains it. Yami Michael 09:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Template / Category Cleanup As you have no doubt noticed by now, I figured out what was wrong in the Card Table Template so now it works like the one used by the Kaijudo Wiki. Therefore, I think it would be a good idea to clean up card pages by removing dupicate Categories and edit effect Templates so that when an effect template is included in a card table, the Category for the effect is auto included as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I saw the document thing, was there something else I missed? I know theres already a lot of category/automatic things I need to deal with. Yami Michael 00:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :: We will also need to find a way to use the Category auto-inclusion effects of the and templates without the actual templates themselves. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hmm All done, aside from the one protected page the :) I made a slight error when changing some of the links (CardTable as opposed to Cardtable) if you were confused by the edit summary the bot was using, but it's all fixed :) User talk:Cåm 00:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, I saw the few original pages that did "CardTable" and had fixed them already, and have fixed the protected page one too. Thanks for your help. Yami Michael 05:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mega Deck Duel I don't know whether this was mentioned on our wiki or not this is something new. For longer lasting game they have introduced 'Mega-Deck Duel. '''This is a new kind of dueling introduced in duel masters world in which now you can finally enjoy a longer lasting duel instead of traditional duels. As the name suggests mega deck in which your deck must be 70 cards. For such a deck you start the duel with 7 shields instead of traditional 5 shields. All the rest of the rules are the same as the traditional game, in which you can take out all the shields of your opponent and finish your opponent with your last attack to win the duel. Here is the link to the page and the video: *http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/capture/volweeklydash15/index.html *User:Yami_Michael/Mega_Deck_Duel_7 - Have it, and players on the facebook group already know about it and tried it. Its only used for a few tourneys and I guess on the show. Not really deserving a page. Hi Thanks a lot for giving me the list of the all the super rare cards. I just wanted to keep a reference on the Super Rares and Very Rares. My sincere apologies for all the mess I've made in this matter. If you want me to, I could undo everything I've done and stay away from further correction or editing of the DM pages. Looks like I ain't of any help to anybody. Guess this is the end of the road, as a DM TCG fan. Farewell. Steel specter (talk) 09:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Zerokage, Lightfang Lord so does this card have speed attacker? *Nope. Yami Michael 11:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" Ruling In Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" the first part of its effect says "When you summon this creature and put it into thebattle zone, your opponent chooses..." so does it mean that its first effect will activate if it is put into the battle zone by a card like Savage Earth or would it have to be only when it is summoned? Because I kind of am having trouble understanding the first line of the effect. HawkSpitfire2nd (talk) 02:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * Unlike others, the zero creatures specifically mention "put into the battle zone and the word summon", so they only work when summoned normally, not cheated into play by something. Gotta use the spell or lots of mana accel. Yami Michael 06:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Only when summoned. Savage Earth does ''not summon, so Wedding's effect will not trigger. BlitzerRyuusei (talk) 06:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Some DMR-04 pics should be changed You think some of the DMR-04 pics aren't so high-quality? Many of the pics, like Deis Orthrus and Ribbideis's, have part of their black border missing, while the foils look crappy. No more will those ugly pics mock me. BlitzerRyuusei (talk) 06:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) thank for welcome Im need refreshed my memory for recovery all relative this game DMR-05 Hi Michael, The DMR-05 page is locked but can you mention there that DMR-05 was the first pack to introduce the new secret rare card rarity. Also mention about this in the card rarity page, with the new S/C symbol in both pages. Also can you mention that DMR-05 consists of the most Mode Change card variants with up to 14 cards. Thanks Saad safa 21:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Card Variants A good sugestion, Catino card, Hero Card, Mode Change Card, Miracle Card and Visual Cards are all different types of card variants with each one having a different treatments. These cards are all the reprints of the original cards with each one having special treatments with special logos, alternate card arts, special characters art or special aesthic treatment or with a card art breaking out of card frame. It will be best to make this page with all the links and there gallery links as well all in one place. You can also add this link to the main homepage.. Saad safa 21:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Question On the pages for the creature races, is there any reason for the | in the race's category? If not I would suggest removing it. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think it was because of how categories were displayed way back when the wiki was first created, as it generally only appears on much older races. I've been getting rid of some, mainly using them for a cheat and quick 1 edit for the day. Yami Michael 21:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Eureka Program A question about a ruling you answered on 5th September, About Eureka Program. Could you explain the reasoning behind "He puts his deck into the graveyard and loses the game" ? 12:24, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aafter looking into it, I found the proper http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/qa/dmr05/0022.html takaratomy ruling, where it says the deck is just shuffled, which is a lot better. I'll change the ruling. Yami Michael 21:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Why aren't Dorballom and Alphadios in the Hall of Fame? Once you summon either one its pretty much game over for the opponent. IPlay4Fun (talk) 06:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Highcosted cards, there are faster/better decks. Even after summoned, can still be attacked around to win. They are decent cards, but never a tournament level one. Yami Michael 06:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Permission Request I humbly ask for permission to modify the Videogame cardtable Template and Charactercard Template so that they may work better. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I lowered the protection on them, go ahead and try. If you ever wanted to make a test template as well, feel free. Yami Michael 04:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC)